


一辆180270的车

by hitman27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitman27/pseuds/hitman27
Summary: *接lof上《【all27】一切结束之后,一切仍将继续》 第四章的内容
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 13





	一辆180270的车

“等等……”纲吉有些慌乱地想要从云雀的禁锢下逃脱，却被云雀无情地镇压。不是不可以进入超死气状态，那种状态下的他就连云雀也无法奈他如何，只是纲吉无法对于认定的同伴下手。因此纲吉只能在有限的空间里腾挪闪躲着，这样轻微的抵抗对于云雀而言当然构不成威胁，不如说来自猎物的挣扎反而会让肉食动物更亢奋罢了。他仅用左手就控制住纲吉乱动的手，右手强硬地抬起纲吉的下巴，以一种不容拒绝的强势用唇封住了纲吉的嘴唇。

曾经，纲吉也天真地以为云雀的嘴唇也会像他这个人一样，带着宛如冰山绝顶的凌寒，然而事实并不是如此。云雀的吻带着炙热的温度，那种肉食者般原始而狂野的掠夺，让纲吉恍惚间有种被扼住要害的感觉。云雀的舌头不容置疑地撬开了纲吉的唇，一旦入内就紧紧纠缠着纲吉的舌起舞，唇齿厮磨着发出令纲吉害羞不已的啧啧水声。纲吉头后仰着一再后退，最后实在撑不住倒在了和室的地板上，所幸云雀及时地托住他的头，才没有让他硬着陆。

纲吉还没从刚才令人窒息的亲吻中回神，眼神有些涣散地看着天花板，头脑中尚且一片空白，对四周的感知也迟钝了不少。在刚才的交锋中，腰带不知什么时候已经被解开，和服大敞着，露出白皙的肌肤。在被弄得凌乱不堪的和服衬托下，他散发着诱人的气息。

在这时他听到了清脆的一声咔嚓声，有什么束缚在他被压住的手上。冰凉的触感让他的理智回笼，他震惊地看着拿着被打开的匣子的云雀，同时带着几分餍足地抹去唇边从纲吉那掠夺来的唾液，他带着几分跃跃欲试的表情，说：“形态变化——我一直很想这么试一次。”这个表情让纲吉想到了国中时总是一脸期待地向他约战的云雀学长。

小卷，对不起啊！被你的主人用在这种地方！为匣武器鸣冤的纲吉，同时也可悲地发现，此刻更需要担心的是他自己。被手铐铐起来的他，面对云雀更加捉襟见肘，沉甸甸的黑色手铐更是衬得被铐住的手臂纤细白皙，他徒劳地挣扎着，被拘束的手不断张合，身下的衣服被弄得凌乱不堪。他就如踩中捕兽夹的小动物，已经是盘中之餐了。

他没放弃挣脱，却被云雀捧住头硬是扭转回视线，直直地跟那双美丽专注的堇色眼眸对上：“为什么要躲？你不也在期待这样的事吗？”

“你……”看向云雀，纲吉有些怔忡，胸膛中有什么在剧烈跳动着。他也在渴望着……吗？ 

躺在木质的地板上，背脊有些微凉，然而掠过他身上的那只手，带给他的却是炙热的温度。

说来惭愧，明明已经二十四岁，被诸多莺莺燕燕明着暗着追求的彭格列十代首领，依然是个童贞，被人这样亲密接触更是从未有过的事。他曾经也幻想过未来该找怎样的妻子，却总在更深入的想象时戛然而止。究其原因，可能就是因为那些他没有回头却也能感受到的灼热视线吧。

云雀仿佛得到新玩具的孩子，兴致勃勃地在他身上开垦。匀称优美宛如艺术品的手指在他身上饶有兴致地打转，陌生的触感彷如带电一般，带给纲吉阵阵无法克制的颤栗酥麻，被分开的双脚也徒然地舒展或绷紧，像似想要代替被束缚的手去抓住什么。

“你这不是很有感觉么。”让人咬牙切齿的话语从云雀口中说出，却偏偏是陈述事实的口吻，更让纲吉羞愧难当。

“那就更有感觉一点吧。”这么说着的云雀，突兀地握住纲吉的性器，让纲吉条件反射地一抖，双腿下意识地并拢，夹住了云雀的腰，看上去反而像是在挽留在他身上的狩猎者。云雀的手指向来灵活，在战斗中总是能随心所欲地舞动着武器，而当这双手用来捋动别人的性器时，带来的效果也是毁灭性的。

“别……”纲吉被动地感受着来自于要害被抚慰的震颤，这种完全迥异于自己抚慰的快感让他舒服地几乎呻吟，吓得他立刻咬住下唇，洁白的贝齿在下唇留下醒目的红印。

云雀的表情也不再镇定自若，些微扩张的瞳孔和逐渐加重的喘息，都彰显着他此刻的亢奋。也难怪，他身下这个人是他一直想要抓住，却又因为种种原因只能远观的人。而此刻，他真真切切地躺在他的怀里，因为他赐予的快乐而失神。还有比这更能让他振奋的吗？

或许只有当他自身也加入这份快乐之中吧。

终于在云雀的手中释放后，纲吉有着一瞬间的脱力，浑身酥软无法动弹。此刻的他哪怕是一个五岁的孩子也能轻易地杀死，然而他却十分安心，或许因为他的身边有这个人存在。面对外人时是几近鬼神的恐怖，面对他时却经常露出让人沉湎的清浅笑容。此刻的云雀就是这样的表情，那好看的笑靥让纲吉不由也晕乎乎地跟着上扬嘴角。

结果就在纲吉全身还沉浸在刚刚的愉悦时，就感觉下身那难以启齿的地方有什么被插入了。

“喂！云雀学长！”纲吉有些生气地叫着，他不知道他面带潮红的脸和仍然酥软的声音毫无震慑力，反而让人更加想欺负他。

“匣子真的是很方便的东西。”云雀自顾自地解释了他手里的润滑剂的来历，同时手上的动作也没停。但这明显蓄谋已久的表达让纲吉更加不满，却无法提出有效的抗议。

云雀将涂满了润滑剂的手指插入了纲吉的后穴，然后试探性地辗转扩张。纲吉皱着眉感受着那别扭的存在感，刚想抗议，就被云雀戳到某处时的奇妙感觉惊得叫出声，那宛转的呻吟让他自己都不由脸红。

“云雀学长！”感受着时断时续的快感，纲吉只能带着泣声地叫唤着。

覆在他身上的男人额上也有着燥热而凝聚的汗珠，带着侵略性的笑意是纲吉不想承认却不得不承认的帅气逼人。

“看你的反应，你这里应该没被别人碰过吧？”说着他边示意地在纲吉敏感处戳刺着，引得纲吉猛地弹起身，随后才缓缓回落。他大口喘息着，晶莹的汗水遍布他的肌肤，就连棕色的眼睛都带上一点湿意，他有些针锋相对地说：“那么云雀学长呢？你也是第一次吗？”

“让我产生想要碰触欲望的人，只有你而已。”来自云雀理所当然的语气让纲吉的脸更加羞红。

“差不多了吧。”插在体内的手指被撤出，还没明白云雀的意思，只听“咔嚓”一声，刚刚还铐着纲吉的手铐松开了，因为长久的挣扎，他的手上还有着几道红痕，显出几分凌虐的美感。

“这是你唯一的机会，想要逃走就趁现在吧。”纲吉抬头，看到的是云雀不可一世的高傲神情。

纲吉摇摇头，因为被束缚太久而酥软的手臂依然使不上力，然而他却坚定地伸出手，抱住了云雀。总是能看透人心的云雀，这次也看透了他。他带着余韵的声音依然颤抖，却没有迷茫：“进来吧，云雀学长。我想要你。”

这是再明白不过的回答。

“我不会再征询你的意见了。”上挑的凤眼里满是快意，云雀以极其罕见的温柔表情吻住了纲吉，与此同时下身也毫不怜惜地进入了纲吉的身体。

“啊——”后穴被充盈涨开的感觉居然是如此的疼痛，那是与战斗时不同，来自于体内的几乎将他撕开的疼痛。纲吉难以忍耐地紧紧环住云雀的脖子，趴伏在对方身上索取依靠，在战斗中也甚少叫痛的他被刺痛得连连落下眼泪，晶莹的泪珠成串坠落，衬得他秀气的脸庞更加惹人怜惜。

云雀轻轻舔舐着纲吉脸上的泪水，品尝着其中些微的咸味。即使跟他对打时也总是忍耐着疼痛的纲吉，此刻却在他面前肆意地展露自己的柔软之处，这让云雀产生了极大的满足感，这是只有名为泽田纲吉的这个人才能带给他的。

“忍着点，纲吉。”

还没来得及意外云雀对自己的称呼，纲吉就感觉到开拓他后穴的坚挺猛地全然而入，满满当当填满挤压着他后穴，那仿佛被撕裂的疼痛让他忍不住呻吟着哭诉，一边叫着“云雀学长”一边在罪魁祸首身上发泄般的抓挠。但是云雀没有被那一声声软绵的呼唤诱惑，而是一次次地毫不犹豫地抽出、插入，在纲吉身上尽情施展着自己的欲望。

汗水遍布他的全身，漆黑如墨的头发也被汗水打湿凌乱地沾在前额上，浓重的喘息和兴奋的有些闪闪发光的眼睛，让此刻的云雀看上去糅杂着孩子的纯真和成人的性感。纲吉有些惊讶地看着云雀，第一次深刻地意识到，云雀也会有情欲这种东西，他真切地明白了，如同神一般的云雀也只是普通人而已。又或者，是他将神变成了人，是他将高高在上的云拖下了地面。

云雀对纲吉毫不停歇的冲击让纲吉如同被波浪推动般颠簸不已，初次的承欢让他不知所措，只能紧紧抱住云雀，随着云雀的动作一起起伏。他将头靠在云雀坚实汗湿的胸膛，那里跟他一样剧烈的心跳让他有着几分安心。

渐渐的，在疼痛之余，纲吉品味出一丝甜意。初时仿佛被敲开一丝缝隙的坚壳流出的一抹甘甜，慢慢的就演变成流淌全身的蜜意，那前所未有的快感冲刷着他的所有感官，让疼痛也变得微不足道。

“啊，啊，云雀学长！”第一次迎来性欲的快乐让他不由想向此刻正紧密相连的人分享，他仰起的脸上因为欢愉而熠熠生辉，白皙的脸庞透出迷人的绯红，浅棕的眼眸因为快感迷蒙氤氲。云雀在对方眼中看到满满的都是自己，心中也洋溢起温暖的情感。他回应着纲吉的拥抱，一边在纲吉的眼睛上脸上落下或轻或重的吻，一边继续带着纲吉颠簸着，他用沙哑低沉的声音呼在纲吉耳边：“叫我的名字，纲吉。”

“……恭弥。”

其实并不难，叫出第一声后就仿佛打开了什么开关，纲吉收紧手臂，连连叫着带给自己快感的这个男人的名字。渐渐地，因为快感或者什么原因，泪水再次汹涌而出，在他脸上止不住地恣意流淌。

他趴在云雀身上，因为云雀的顶撞大口地喘气，畅快地呼吸，酣畅地流汗。他尽情地释放着情绪，长久以来的后怕，悔恨，恐惧，如同原始的野兽般将自己交托给情欲支配，真切地体味着自己还活着这个事实。

是的，其实他仍然在后怕。在被子弹射中的刹那，他不可避免地感到恐惧，或许这是短暂的一个小睡，也或许会演变成与这个世界的诀别。他可能再也无法拥有再次睁开眼睛的机会，也再也无法见到他想要永远与之相伴的人们。第一次，他是如此接近死亡，他好似已经能感受到死神的鼻息，恐惧的战栗席卷了他的全身。

超直感在子弹袭来的时候呼啸警告着，但是他不能闪避。为了即将到来的过去的孩子们，为了信任拥护自己的民众们，也为了能够永远厮守在自己爱的人们身边，他咬牙克制住了躲闪的本能，带着笑容勇敢地拥抱住那兼具“死亡”与“希望”的子弹。

没人知道他在那一刻有多么恐惧，但从头到尾目睹了他的软弱的云雀看穿了他。

当云雀在他体内释放的时候，纲吉已经哭得稀里哗啦，用坚实臂膀环绕的拥抱让他感到心安，被云雀的精液和性器填满的下身让他莫名的满足，他伏在云雀的身上大口地喘息着，让泪水在云雀颈项肆虐。

“别哭了，我的技术没那么差吧。”难得幽默的云雀声音平缓磁性，让纲吉的情绪也渐渐平静下来。他捧着纲吉的脸，端详着纲吉的表情，纲吉在他近距离的美颜冲击下有些不好意思的低头。

“既然没事了，那就再来一次。”被后穴中再度硬挺的性器惊到，纲吉再一次被云雀卷入欲望的漩涡。

在一切平息之后，纲吉伏在云雀腿上疲惫地睡去，身上还盖着染上各种令人害羞的污渍的和服。

“下次要为你准备新的和服了。”像是疼爱着小动物般，抚弄着纲吉的头发，云雀低声呢喃。片刻后，他将手卡在纲吉纤细的脖子上，感受着手下脉搏的跳动，许久，才满足地闭上眼：

“太好了，是活着的你。”


End file.
